Story Oneshots and important additions to canon story
by NervousTrash358
Summary: These are pretty much just oneshots and extra additions to my stories XD Ideas for oneshots can be suggested in the reviews, I will read them and choose which ones I want to do :3
1. The demon

**WHOOO MY FIRST ONESHOT XD I'm so excited for my new stories now that The end of time is finished lol AND WHEN EVENTS COME UP I CAN FINALLY WRITE ONESHOTS ABOUT IT XD This one is particularly more serious than my other ones lol, just telling you that most of these oneshots are either going to be fluff, angst, humour or just plain seriousness:3 Just to tell you, there'll be plenty oneshots (Obviously lol) they are never going to end trust me. I'll also be writing another main story and an extra story so BE EXCITED. I hope I'll write plenty more in future lel, it'll also include many jokeshots as well as some weird stories, they aren't canon obviously but I'll write those when I feel like it XD. ALSO FEEL FREE TO REQUEST IDEAS FOR ONESHOTS :D Anyways, ONTO THE ONESHOT...this is gonna take some getting used to XD...**

Garmadon stood weakly, chains straining his wrists. He was tired and helpless, and his arms ached. This prison was hell. He sighed as he stared at the water that was slowly rising, eventually to drown him. Chen, Clouse and all the other prisoners must have drowned already. At least he'd be free from all this pain. He felt an ache in his heart as he remembered his son, his wife, his brother and the others. He'd never see them again for a very long time. No...it didn't matter, he had lied to his wife and his brother. They wouldn't forgive him would they? Even so, he wanted to see them again more than ever...

The water had raised up to half of his body now. The water was freezing and unpleasant. Garmadon shivered as he braced himself to die.

Suddenly, the sensei felt two hands press onto his shoulders, they were thin and he felt claws grip onto his clothing.

"D̸̗̒̎̃Ō̶̘̞N̵͌̓̕͝ͅ'̸̛̹̟͈͕̄̾Ṱ̸̋ ̸̹̦́̅Y̴̖̠͇̒͑̒͠Ö̵̗̟͚̳́Ủ̵̧̡̠͙̽̎͝ ̸̨͌̂Ẅ̶͚͇̜̲́A̴̞͗N̷̛̝̤̬͒T̵͔̥̺̼͒̂ ̶̻̹͋T̸̟̖͍̫͗Õ̸͇̩ ̵̺̦̤̎͊͝S̵̖̟̋̂̂͠E̷̽̂͜͝͠È̸͚̞̟͕͋̌ ̷̗̞̮̐̈́̃Y̴̦̊̕O̸̡̩͆Ư̴̢̮̖̥̒̔R̴͍̃̃͛́ ̴͈̈́̔S̴̺͖͛͝͝Ö̵̠̞͉́͝ͅN̵̪̤̽͗̾ ̶̤̰̒̋̃̾Á̵̡̟̮̉G̸̡͚̗̾͋͐A̵̡̡̘͓̓̓̀Ī̷̱̰Ń̶̡̩̟́͜͠?̶̞͖̺̱̆̔̕̕" The figure smiled evilly behind him, Garmadon's irises grew small.

"Wh-Who are you?" Garmadon wavered, trying to look behind him but the chains held him in place, so he couldn't quite see him.

"Y̶̠̪̹͊Ọ̶̲̀̂̿̉Ų̴̲̱̻͛̑ ̷̦̦̪͚̕D̴̮̅Ò̷̭͕̈́Ň̶͖̣̮̌̓'̵̪́Ṭ̵̰̜̖͋ ̶͕͓̓̈Ņ̷̰̻̞̆Ȇ̵͖Ě̶͎͉̟̘̒Ḋ̸̰͑͝ ̸̜͈̀͒̈́T̸̢͔͉̜́͛̇̈́Ơ̶̟͇̅ ̸͕͔͗K̷̼̙̻̀̉̿̀N̵̬̰̤̓Ò̸̜̟̩͖͗͌W̸̟͑͒͘.̵̫͔̳̂͂̀ ̶̜̜̆A̸̧̙̙̙͊L̴͇̖͐̽͐͜L̵̨̻͐̉͘ ̷̖̰͐T̴̢̤͚̩̋H̷̬̀̊A̷͕̯̳͊Ṫ̸̤͠ ̴̩̗̘͕̓̐̀Ḯ̵͕̠̑'̸̛̦̝̰̄̓͜M̷̢͔̤̾̔ ̴̳̺̆͜G̴̟͗͘O̶̯̜̪̍̾̅̌I̴̡͈̩̳͘N̶̨̛̏͒G̵̛͎̭͗̽̀ ̷̣͕̹̋͗̏T̷̘̭͉̣͒̒̔̓O̷̦͎̳̔̕ ̷̺̻̥͐̃T̴̫̠̰̆̏Ḛ̷̓̈͝ͅL̸͓̦͚̬̓L̶̡̡͇͕̀́̿ ̸̡̡͖̯́̃̃̚Ẏ̸̪̣̜͓Ö̵̱̟̈U̶̫̼͂,̸̧̺̰́̌̎̓Í̶̘̯̈́̐̚S̵̠̥̣̲̔͂͆̕ ̶̧̬̼́T̵̖̭̤́H̴̺́A̵̰̜͐̈́T̵̨̛̻̣͍̐ ̸͙̩̀̿̌I̵͉̝̭̹̒'̶̧̪͚͘͜͝L̸̛̫̖̋͘L̴̞̲̈͑͆̆ͅ ̶̧̥͒͐̆̑B̷̘̬͋̐̐R̶̯̰̘͎̊I̴̮̮͉̠͛͗͠N̶̩̉̓G̸̺̞̱̓ ̶̳̮̈́̄́̄Y̵̡̰͎̆̂̍ͅÒ̵͈̯̘͑U̷͖͓͚͕̿̏͆͗ ̵̟̉B̸͓̞̪̀͜͠A̶͍̦̿̃͗͑C̷͓̗̠͈̍̉K̵̰̿̌̔͠ ̵̡̦͊̀͊̚T̵̹͔̿̋O̴͔̥̜̿̓ ̸͈̔Y̸̥̜͛̈́̌̚ͅO̵͉͇̭͈͘Ṳ̷̕R̶͚̖̗̠̒͠ ̶͉̇̇̉F̴̜́A̷̡̦̫͉̾M̵̫̾̒̚I̴͕̪̎̍̆L̶̙̪̄͂Y̶͇̓͒.̷̰͕̾̋̔" He grinned.

"And you think I'd trust you? After the Overlord tricked me and used me to hurt Ninjago and my son, there's no chance I'd trust you either." Garmadon scowled.

"B̸̲͇̬̈Ų̶̮̝͔̽͌́͂T̴͙̲̖͑͘ ̴͎̎́Y̸̜̠͙̅O̸͕̙͎̍͒U̵̧̟͗̏̅̌ ̴̛̭͝͝S̶̺͗̕È̶͍̗̿Ē̶̥̳̌̎̚.̵̢̇̄͝͝ͅ.̷̥̤̥̺͝.̶̢̡̛̫Y̵̞͉͍͒Ọ̸̼̱̈̑͝U̸͌ͅ ̶͈̄͗̒Ḏ̸̤̝́̅O̷͕̳̾̍͗N̴̡͒'̷͉̇T̸͇̐͂͠ ̶̲͌̎̏̅H̴͕͒Å̴̼V̷͕̝̤͕̋̆̈́̕E̶̯̖̾̈́͗͠ ̷̡̖̬̝̀̋̎̌Ą̷̯̍ ̶̙̙̟͚̒͊C̵͖̫̯͑H̸̭̅̄̏Ỏ̵̳Ī̶͖̜̱̗̈́͛C̸̝͈͙͂͗E̴̮̣̲͊͝"

"Why is that?" Garmadon asked him, suspicious already by what he had said.

"B̴̛̺̓̌̍E̸̙̐̍̀͝C̴̛̹̼̓̀A̶̲̰͇̠͋̚U̶̬͖̪̾̃̓̕S̸̹̺̞̈́È̸̞̗̱̮͛ ̷̳̺͋̆̄Į̸̲̯̦͆̌F̷̪̭̽̈́ ̸̢̧̤͊̈́͊ͅY̵̨̫͆O̷͍͘Ų̴̪̘̲͆̔͋̒ ̸̥̩̠͌D̷͙̺̟͑O̷͔̲̗̝̐N̷̡̥͒̒̀̀'̶̠̟̣̏T̷̰̀̽̈́́.̶̳̩̍̀ͅ.̴̧͒̀͛͒.̸̠͓̄̊͝Ī̷͇'̸̭͠L̴̯̹͇͖̔̀L̷̪͚͛ ̴̡̙̼̳͂̇F̶̗̱̤͒̓̆͠Í̶̱̫͈͙͘N̶̖̖̰̟̔̑͑̚D̸̜̬͌͜ ̵͇̯͇̊͗͜Y̷͎͖͎̟̏O̵̮̲̅̈́̆Ǔ̷̦̦̱Ȓ̶̖̬̱̏͝ ̸̛̗̅F̴̥̀̉A̵̱͌̕M̴̠̣̩͋ͅI̷̢̜͎̱̔́̍L̷̻͉͕͙̑̏Ỳ̴̹̭͖́ ̶̞̀ͅA̴̧̡̯̤͘Ņ̴̲̳͂D̵̹̦̈̓͝ ̶̡͈͇͐T̷̟̩͊́̈̋ͅH̸̝̞̤̼̀͂͗͘E̵͖̘̲̐́ ̷̣̩̏Ň̷̢͑͘̚I̷͖̒Ṅ̶̲̘͉͚̅J̷͈͝Ä̵͖́͝ ̶̭̿̈́̕A̶̧̧̗̓̇̀̕N̶͉̕Ḑ̶͈̱̪͊̓͝ ̴͍͖̭͙̈̑̽K̵̹̭̺̿I̸̱͕̾͌̓L̷͚̯̠̠͗͒͌L̷̩̞͉̃͜ ̴̻͕̊T̶̛̰̲̂̽Ḫ̸̈E̷̛͔̠͌͆M̸̤̑͌ ̴͍́̅͋A̵̫̥̞͑̆͊͆L̴̞͂̚L̷̡͎̳͓̍,̶͓̐̊̽͘ ̴͙̂͝O̵̺̦̯̓̔̃͜N̷͕͒͌͛Ẽ̶̱̜͋̈,̶̧̲̞̎̈́̉̽ ̸̪̠̣̝͐͗B̵̫̟̓͝Y̶̢͖̲̟̓̀͗,̶̔̀̎ͅ ̵̢͈̟̰̾̉O̶̮̒̓͝N̵̰͂̐E̵̽͆'

Garamdon's eyes widened "What are you?..." He asked him with fearful but angry.

"Y-O-U-R—W-O-R-S-T—N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E"

With that, Garmadon's mouth was covered with the demon's clawed hand and was dragged into the darkness.

 **WHAT A GREAT FIRST ONESHOT :D Don't worry the others won't be this depressing lol**


	2. Breakfast

**WELL 'BOUT TIME I UPDATED XD I hope you guys have enjoyed the first...depressing oneshot, which I'm hopefully going to change by adding lots more happy ones lol. ANYWAYS, ONTO THE ONESHOT :D**

Jay slept soundly, smiling weirdly as he hugged his pillow. Suddenly, his door slid open quickly, revealing the ghost standing behind the door.

"Jay! Time to wake up!"

Morro waited a while but the lightning elemental didn't respond. Morro grew impatient and a little annoyed, the others were right to warn him not to take the duty of waking Jay up every morning, he took ages and you'd often have to drag him from the bed. The wind elemental was determined to prove them wrong. Morro rushed back to the kitchen and came back with a ladle and pot.

"Jay, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Morro announced, hitting the ladle onto the pot.

Jay shifted a little "Then...why don't you bring it over here?..."Jay smirked sleepily.

Morro grew extremely annoyed, twitching a little.

* * *

Jay walked with Morro down the hall of the upstairs floor, feeling his bruised head.

"Morro...that's not what ladles are for..." Jay moaned.

"I'm aware." Morro told him "Everyone's eating breakfast, hurry up if you don't want it to get cold."

"Alright." Jay sighed. The blue ninja then stared at Morro's clothing "You know, it's weird seeing you in pyjamas."

Morro blushed a little "W-What? Do you seriously think I'm going to stay in my clothes while I sleep?"

"No, no. It's just weird, that's all." Jay chuckled "Hey, do you know what's for breakfast?" He asked.

Morro didn't reply and stopped walking for a second. Jay stared at the ghost.

"Morro?"

"That smell..." Morro murmured.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"That's syrup..."

Morro and Jay looked at each other with starry eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay said excitedly.

"PANCAKES!" They chorused.

"DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAKES?" Tasha asked from her room.

"SCREW GETTING DRESSED, I'M EATING FIRST." Kai shouted.

The teenagers rushed down the stairs like a herd of elephants, Lloyd slid down the banister to get in front of the others. They all crowded round the table each with a plate in their hands. Zane stood with his apron just piling the last pancake he had cooked. Misako was clearing up the dishes. The two noticed the crowd and turned around.

"We want pancakes and as many as possible!" Cole demanded.

"Sure, there's plenty for everyone." Misako smiled. Zane did the same.

Everyone cheered.

"But aren't you all forgetting something?"

The others looked at each other and they all shared the same look, no one knew the answer.

"You are all still in your pyjamas, and you probably haven't tidied your rooms either. Please get dressed and tidy your rooms before you eat, the pancakes will be ready then."

"Aww come on...can't we just eat first?" Lloyd complained.

"Y-o-u—a-r-e—a-l-l—g-o-i-n-g—t-o—g-o—u-p-s-t-a-i-r-s—a-n-d—d-o—a-s—I—a-s-k-,-i-f—n-o-t-, -d-o-n-'-t—e-x-p-e-c-t—t-o—h-a-v-e— _a-n-y_ —p-a-n-c-a-k-e-s—o-n—y-o-u-r—p-l-a-t-e."

The group of teenagers silently backed away from the room. Once they reached the end of the kitchen, they began rushing up the stairs in a hurry to get down first.

Misako sighed with a smile and shook her head as Zane laughed quietly.

 **Lol in case you didn't know, Misako's going to have a lot of these moments in the oneshots and maybe some extra stories. SHE'S A GREAT MOTHER FIGURE, IF ONLY SHE ACTUALLY GOT THE CHANCE TO RAISE LLOYD ;-;. Also I can imagine that everyone will always be in a hurry to eat Zane's cooking since they normally have cereal when they are doing missions, I get the same feeling too because I love eating big breakfasts during the weekends XD ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STUPID THING :3**


	3. Settling

**OMG THIRD ONESHOT XD So far there's been a depressing/deep oneshot, then a humorous one...WHAT A GREAT START :D Lol the sarcasm. I also have nothing much to do since I'm grounded so ;D; AAANYWAYS, ONTO THE STORY...ONESHOT? IDK WHAT SHOULD I CALL THIS XD**

The whole group was together in the dining room, they were all preparing to eat the pancakes they had been waiting for. Unfortunately, it was bad table manners to wolf it down without everyone else, so everyone was waiting impatiently for the last individuals to receive their pancake.

"Is everyone at the table?"

"Yes!" They chorused excitedly, they could finally start eating.

"Right, let us eat then." Misako smiled.

Everyone began digging into their small pile of pancakes. Kai was about to put a forkful into his mouth and stopped midway through as he stared at Morro who was right next to him. He was wolfing down his pancakes as if he was breathing air.

"Hey, try and savour it a little." Morro looked up curiously "Here, like Nya's doing."

Morro turned to Kai's younger sister as she slowly put the forkful of the luxury into her mouth. She then chewed it delicately and slowly before swallowing. After she swallowed, she made a facial expression that made it look as if the heavens were shining upon her. She then noticed Morro and Kai looking at her.

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Nothing, just trying to show him how to savour his food." Kai smirked "Try that." He said as he turned to the ghost.

Morro repeated the exact same actions as Nya (Except for the facial expression) and his eyes felt as if they had shone a little.

"What's up with you?" Kai asked.

"I can taste it so much better...this is amazing..." He breathed.

"See I told you." Kai chuckled.

Wu laughed with a sigh "After all these years, you still haven't changed..."

"Wow...he was even like that as a child?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, indeed he was." Wu smiled "I tried to make him savour his food but he never changed, by tomorrow he'll be inhaling his food again."

"Hey, no I won't!" Morro denied.

"Sure..." Jay said sarcastically.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast!" Lloyd thanked as he finished.

"What are you going to do after breakfast Lloyd?" Garmadon asked his son.

"I don't know..." Lloyd began "I mean we normally have a mission or some sort of activity to do. Maybe I'll just go see what everyone else is doing and join them instead."

"Oh that's alright then." Garmadon smiled "I was actually wondering if we could have a one on one session today."

Lloyd immediately stood up from his chair "One on one with dad..."

"What are you so excited about?" Cole asked.

"I mean, it'll just be the two of us! Isn't that exciting?"

"Something tells me you don't plan to study..." Skylor laughed.

Lloyd jumped a little "T-That's not true..." Lloyd pouted stubbornly.

"Well, let us go then." Garmadon smiled. Lloyd did the same and followed his father. Once they reached the door, the two stopped.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Lloyd waved. Garmadon bowed formally with a smile.

"See ya Lloyd!" Tasha waved back.

"Take care." Misako smiled.

The two exited the dining room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they left, Zane sighed sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong Zane?" Cole asked.

"Recently...Lloyd's been talking to himself...every night..." Zane replied quietly.

"What, since when?" Kai asked.

"Since we got back here after the death of Ziroth."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nya questioned.

"I thought he might have just been releasing his thoughts, but that's clearly not the case. He waits for a reply, he replies to himself and his speech often doesn't make sense. What if there is...another presence in the room?"

"I highly doubt that thought. If there was, we would know. I also don't know of any being that can only be seen by one individual." Wu answered.

Morro stayed silent. Lloyd wanted to keep his relationship with his grandfather a secret as he was afraid he would be treated differently by everyone. He could understand why and Lloyd was his close friend, so he decided to keep the promise. In situations like this however, it was hard.

"Morro, do you know anything about this?" Wu asked. Everyone else turned to him, expecting an answer.

"N-No, I don't."

"I see."

"If this has been going on for several days, we should really do something about it, or someone needs to ask him at the least." Skylor added.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Jay replied.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Kai then stood up from his seat and took out his sword. He then turned around with a determined smile.

"Well, I'm going on patrol! I'll see you guys later."

"Take care." Nya said to him.

"Don't try to do too much." Skylor reminded him.

"I know, I know." He told them before sliding the door closed. Once he was out of view from the others, his smile turned to a frown. The fire ninja turned around and set out towards the exit of the monastery.

"Let's just get this over with." He sighed, as he went outside.

* * *

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?" Lloyd perked up from where he was.

"Come, sit down." His father beckoned as the young boy took his place.

"How are you managing with your powers so far?" He asked.

Lloyd paused for a little "I don't know. It's not difficult, and I've picked up all of the things I was taught by you." He smiled.

"That's good." His father smiled appreciatively "Will you show me then?"

"Sure!"

Lloyd stood up from the backyard of the building they were in. He summoned a ball of energy, which slowly revealed to be a golden dragon.

"Very good Lloyd. What about the other?"

"I'm getting to that." Lloyd smirked. He closed his eyes lightly, focusing his mind and suddenly, a boulder formed in the ground.

"Well done!" He congratulated "I'm amazed you managed to pick them up so quickly!"

"Well, I am the ultimate spinjitzu master." Lloyd smirked. Garmadon rolled his eyes with a smile at the boast.

"What are we gonna do now that you've tested me?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Well, I was actually planning to spend most of the session talking about certain issues..."

"Issues?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was also hoping I could catch up on everything I have missed." Garmadon smiled "And afterwards, I want to challenge you and see how much stronger you've become since the last time we fought."

"You mean the final battle?"

"No, no. It was a little after that." He replied, the sensei's expression saddened a little as he remembered everything that had happened that day, even before that. He let the blood take control of him and was forced to leave his wife and son. On top of that, Misako had to leave as well so Lloyd didn't have any parents as a young child. He knew his father thanks to Garmadon occasionally talking to the boy through his shadow, or getting the skeletons to snatch tiny Lloyd and take him to the underworld, where Garmadon got to see him in person for a while. Because of these sacrifices, Lloyd knew him well. But as his son grew older, he became aware of how his father was evil and even wanted to be like him at a stage of his life. Worse, the overlord had taken control of him and used his body to harm Lloyd. Because of everything he had done to his son, the others and even Ninjago, he could never forgive himself. He had no idea as to how _they_ had forgiven him so quickly, and how Lloyd still loved him despite everything he had done.

"Well since you want to catch up on everything you missed, I might as well tell you that first before moving on." Lloyd smiled.

Garmadon snapped out of his thoughts "Oh-...yes." He said, returning the expression to his son.

"Well, as soon as you were banished, Wu thought it'd be nice to start a tea shop so we could have peace and time to recover after your banishment..."

* * *

Nya, Misako, Skylor and Tasha were busy organising the last of the things Skylor and Tasha had brought since they had just moved in. Settling properly into the monastery would take a while. They had constantly been moving in and out from different accommodations, but the monastery would be where they were living permanently. They needed to make sure they could settle in properly.

"All finished!" Tasha announced.

"Thank God..." Skylor sighed, sitting down onto one of the dining chairs.

"You okay?" Nya asked.

"I'm alright, just tired. It'd be nice if the rest of the boys actually helped."

"That's the problem Skylor, women often do more work than the men, and they never change." Nya added, setting down the last item.

"Garmadon certainly isn't like that." Misako said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kai isn't like that either."

"Never said every guy. Jay's certainly like that. He doesn't mean to be, but he just does. Most of the time it's me looking after him instead of the other way round."

"Then why don't you speak to him about him. If you just keep it a secret, he won't know and he won't change." Skylor suggested.

"I guess you're right." Nya smiled.

Misako smiled at the girls, but then turned towards the window, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Misako, what's wrong?" Tasha asked.

"The shadows...what's going to happen to them...and to us?"

Skylor's eyes widened, then turned to a sad expression "I don't know...Now that Ziroth's gone, those who get infected won't be able to return to normal."

"But no one's been infected so far. Plus everyone's careful and there aren't many of them so most shadows will be found by themselves." Nya told them "It should be easy to return them to the departed realm without anyone getting harmed."

"I'm just sad about what happened to these shadows..." Tasha spoke up. The others looked at her as she said this "They used to be normal people living happily with their friends and family, and then they were tortured, killed and banished by heartless people. I heard that most of them did nothing wrong. Why did this happen to them?"

"I have no idea. It certainly would've never happened in Ninjago city, there were no cults and no sacrifices either. We didn't worship Ziroth either back in the day, it's been the same since the day it was created." Misako told them.

"So they came from other countries?"

"No Nya. They were from Ninjago, just not from the city."

"Then from where?" Tasha asked.

Misako sighed "I don't know...maybe we never will, but right now, we need to focus on bringing all of the shadows to a better afterlife. Leaving them as shadows will just leave them as wandering spirits filled with anger and sadness. They feed on the life of others so their hunger sustains. If we cast them away from this realm, they'll be appeased. I'm hoping that will happen as soon as possible."

The girls nodded with a serious expression in agreement to this.

* * *

"It's in here!" The principal cried. Students had been evacuated from the school as a shadow had been found in a classroom that inspectors had missed. Kai had been called to deal with the being.

"Don't worry; it'll be gone in no time. You should probably send the students back home whilst I check over the school again after I deal with this."

The principal nodded slowly and watched the red ninja sneak in quietly. He crawled halfway into the classroom and hid behind a desk. When he looked closer, he realised it was a female shadow by the groans and the long hair that was barely made out.

Kai slowly took out his deepstone sword.

The shadow heard the noise and unsettlingly turned around, trudging towards him. The headmaster gasped and shook, Kai gave her the signal to be quiet. He then got out of his hiding place and ran rapidly towards the shadow, raising his sword and striking it down. The shadow flung to the ground, Kai slowly raised his sword again and struck it.

It took a few strikes until the being disappeared. Kai stood up and put his sword away.

"Thank you!" The female said with great gratitude.

"It's my job ma'am." Kai smiled, but his expression slightly saddened as he stared at the black sap stained onto his sword.

* * *

"I'm exhausted..." Lloyd whined.

"I can't believe I still beat you after all this time you had to prepare." Garmadon laughed.

"Hey, if I could've used my powers I would've won easily!" Lloyd pouted stubbornly.

"You were close though." Garmadon smiled "Plus you shouldn't always rely on your powers, you need to be able to fight physically as well as elementally."

"I guess." Lloyd sighed "I guess our session's over now."

"It is isn't it?"

"What happens after this?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Well in case you forgot, a certain holiday starts tomorrow; do you know what it is?" Garmadon asked half teasingly.

"It's the valentine's half term!" Lloyd said excitedly, his emerald eyes shining brighter than they already were.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Garmadon asked.

"Hmmm...Well I want to get to know Skylor and Tasha better since I didn't get to spend as much time with them at camp. I'm also excited to finally get a break from all those missions." Lloyd sighed "But most of all, I want to spend time with everyone and for everyone to be happy, because valentines isn't just for romance love." He smiled.

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do for the holidays?"

"Well let me think...How about an expedition to start with?"

"Yeah! It's not the holidays without those!" Lloyd replied excitedly.

 **I'm getting vibes that some of the oneshots are becoming like a series lol Obviously not all of them will but they'll be short and sweet and nothing too important will happen in them. It's just these that'll become a continuation (There's like three altogether dw). Most of the oneshots will be random like they're supposed to be lol. Anyways, HOPE YOU ENJOYED BAI :D**


	4. Expedition

**HOOO BOY I'M ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE XD I have to write THIS ONESHOT before the valentine's oneshot otherwise nothing'll make sense so I have to make sure I get this done today lol Also, YAAAY I'M PROBABLY GROUNDED FOR A FEW MONTHS AND IF SOMETHING CAN'T HAPPEN(Can't say cuz that's private lol) THEN I'M GROUNDED TILL I'M FRIGGIN 18 WHAT A GREAT LIFE I'M LIVING NWEUEUYRH2R49PO Nah I'm kidding I'm weirdly fine with it lel but it kinda sux at the same time, BUT I'M USING CHEATS SO IT'S NOT ALL BAD :3 Anyways, ONTO DA ONESHOT XD**

Kai stood outside of the monastery in a crouched position, washing the sap off of his sword. Because he had cleaned most of it, the cloth he was using was entirely soaked in black; it even completely stained the water he was using to wash it.

"You got another one today?"

The fire elemental turned around to see his girlfriend standing a few feet behind him.

"Where did you find it this time?"

"In a school." He replied "All the students and teachers had to be evacuated, and after I put this one down, I had to inspect the building. Whoever looked at the place must've been blind not to notice that thing in a _classroom_." He sighed.

"It's too dangerous Kai. I know you're a ninja but these shadows might harm you eventually, I should go with you next time you patrol." Skylor told him.

Kai turned off the tap he was washing in and set the sword to dry. He then stood up and leaned against the outside wall "You worry too much..."

"I'm your girlfriend aren't I? Can't I worry about you?" Skylor pouted, annoyed.

"Right, right." Kai smirked sheepishly.

His happy expression then faded as he looked to the sky.

"Do you ever feel as if they...are conscious...as if they remember a little about their old lives?" Kai asked out of the blue.

Skylor looked taken aback at this question and sighed "I don't know. By my experience, it didn't seem like it...otherwise you would've at least retaliated a little when you tried to kill us..."

Kai looked at her with a shocked expression "What?! Did I do that?!"

Skylor nodded gravely "The only person I remember showing a little remorse was Tasha. She kept murmuring 'I'm sorry'. It's because she remembered that she didn't keep her promise to me that she'd stay alive..."

Kai paused a little, he felt guilty thinking that he had tried to hurt his friends.

"I'm sorry..."

"It isn't your fault...you weren't conscious. Turning us into a monstrous being would be something you'd never do." She smiled at him.

The two began to smile at each other after their conversation.

"Kai! Skylor!"

The two jumped in surprise and faced behind them to see Lloyd smiling at them excitedly, Dexter encased within his arms.

"We're going on an expedition!"

"An...expedition?" Skylor repeated.

"It's become a tradition that we do these before the holidays." Kai laughed "It may sound boring, but we end up enjoying it quite a bit once we actually go on it."

"Ok then." Skylor smiled. Dexter barked excitedly after she had spoken.

* * *

The entire group was waiting for the last individual to climb down a barricade that had been put up whilst Ziroth was attacking the city so people inside could stay safe. They were all in a library that hadn't been opened yet and they had been called to go there late at night to investigate if there were any shadows. Nya was the last person to climb over the barricade.

"Nya hurry up..." Jay groaned.

Nya turned around to her boyfriend and gave him an annoyed expression "Do you want me to fall?"

But because she was so busy talking to Jay whilst climbing down, she had lost her footing on the barricade and fell. Luckily, Skylor caught her, but Nya's face ended up resting on her chest. It took Nya a few seconds to realise where her head was, she gasped when she did and got off of Skylor.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Skylor smiled.

"Alright! Let's get this expedition started!" Tasha announced excitedly. She and Lloyd continued on ahead whilst the others followed from behind.

* * *

The group had arrived at the library. The building was huge so there was a huge corridor that lead to the main building where the actual library was. As soon as they arrived, Garmadon got ready to announce what was going to happen.

"Now, here is how this expedition is going to!-"

"Here is how the expedition is going to work." Wu interrupted, completely unaware of Garmadon's speech "We're going to search the library for shadows. If you happen to find a shadow, report back to the main point which is here, if you happen to lose the group, do the same. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Sensei Wu." Everyone chorused except for Garmadon.

"I'll stay behind; Dexter looks a little scared so I'll stay with him." Jay told the group. Dexter whimpered a little and Jay stroked him reassuringly "Don't worry, we're staying behind." He whispered to the dog.

"One reason why I like Dexter so much is because he keeps Jay quiet." Cole whispered to Kai. Kai sniggered a little at this.

"I'll stay too." Morro volunteered.

"Well, we'll go on ahead." Misako told the two.

"Come on dad!" Lloyd beckoned his father; he was still for some reason.

"I'm a...sensei too..." Garmadon shook with a hurt but smiling expression. Lloyd grew very confused at this.

As the rest of the group went away, Morro looked to see Jay chewing a granola bar...again.

"Where did that even come from?" Morro asked him with a bewildered expression.

"In my backpack, see." Jay opened the zip to reveal probably a month's supply of granola bars.

"Why do you like them so much? It's just a granola bar."

"Have one and you'll see why." Jay smiled. Morro took it cautiously and unwrapped it, taking a bite. His eyes received the same look it did when he began savouring his food.

"So?"

"It's amazing..."

"See?!"

"How can a granola bar taste this good?..." Morro wavered; he shoved the rest of it in his mouth, looking like Lloyd when he was given candy.

"Want another one?-"

"YES."

* * *

"Geography, English...Ah! Math books!" Misako reached for the book, looking at the front cover.

The group had split up across the library into different groups. Kai, Cole, Wu and Zane were a group, so was Nya, Skylor and Tasha. Lastly was Misako, Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Why are you looking at math books?" Lloyd asked his mother "I thought you were more into history and museum stuff."

"No, these are for you Tasha, she said she was struggling with it so I thought now would be the perfect time to get textbooks and help her with whatever she can't do. I also want to use it for you as well if you need it."

Lloyd pulled a shocked expression as soon as she said this.

"Ummm...I-I'll go look for some more books!" Lloyd stuttered, running to the other shelf to avoid the topic.

"Lloyd wait!" Garmadon called, running for him.

"Lloyd, don't run off by your!-" Misako was cut off by a sound that came from behind her. She calmly turned around, shining her flashlight around to check.

Nothing.

She sighed and turned around again, she then heard it again, but louder. She spun around with a gasp and her flashlight just managed to reveal the shadow trudging past. Misako's breath wavered as she watched the shadow disappear.

* * *

"This comic's the worst." Lloyd groaned, flipping through the pages.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon whispered loudly.

"Dad!" Lloyd called to his father, happy to see him.

"Now, now, you know you shouldn't suddenly run off like that, you gave your mother such a scare." Garmadon scolded his son lightly.

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd apologised.

"It's okay son, let's just return back to her okay?" Garmadon smiled.

"Right!" Lloyd replied, returning the expression. Suddenly his expression turned to a very confused one, his eyes had lost its shine.

"H-u-h-?"

Garmadon turned around to see his son staring at a shadow. Lloyd gasped a little as he realised what it was, but it was cut off thanks to Garmadon pressing his hand against Lloyd's mouth as to keep him quiet.

The sensei took his son to the next library shelf and made him and his son sit in a crouched position.

Lloyd kept making muffled noises through Garmadon's hand as he was panicking.

"Be quiet." He told him. Lloyd relaxed but then immediately tensed when the two heard the shadow trudging their way. Garmadon watched the shadow cautiously, waiting for it to come with a determined expression.

Lloyd grew uneasy and nestled closely to his father. Garmadon, noticing his son's actions held his son tightly in response to this, both eyes shut. The shadow moved past, luckily not noticing the two.

"Dad...that was..." Lloyd breathed. He then felt a gentle hand press onto his head, the boy slowly looked up at his father.

"It's alright..." He whispered with a smile "All of us...really care about you..."

Misako ran to Jay and Morro alerting them of the shadow.

"We're all...trying really hard to protect you..."

The two shared the same worried expression and the three began discussing what they were going to do, Jay then pointed to the bucket he was holding and suggested a plan.

"As long as we're together, you don't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you...okay?"

Jay began bashing the bucket loudly as Misako held Dexter firmly in her arms as he barked and growled loudly into the library. The shadow was attracted to the sound and came their way. It opened its jaw in a disturbing manner as it got very close to the two. Dexter shied away and stopped barking and Jay stopped bashing the bucket with a gasp.

"HEY, OVER HERE!"

The shadow turned around to face the ghost wielding his knife. He then ran at the being at full speed, striking to the ground.

* * *

"Ah!" Lloyd covered his eyes at the light that suddenly shined on him.

"Oh there you are." Jay sighed.

"Are you okay?!" Misako asked her son and husband.

Lloyd stared at the three as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, falling into his mother's chest.

"There, there." His mother smiled, stroking his hair.

Garmadon stood up from where he was as he faced his wife and child. Misako noticed him and smiled.

"Thank you..."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Garmadon returned the expression "It was nothing, really..."

* * *

The group had gathered together at the end. They were now making their way home as they hadn't found any other shadows besides the one found earlier. The library could now be opened safely. Now they were making their way home.

"Hey dad?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this next time?"

"Of course." He smiled.

The two carried on walking with the group.

"Hey dad?"

"What now Lloyd?" Garmadon sighed with a smile.

"Thanks for everything." He smiled.

Garmadon became a little taken aback but eventually, returned the expression.

"...The same for you son..."

 **ARRRGH THIS WAS KINDA RUSHED CUZ IT WAS LATE AAAAAAH**


	5. Valentine's day

**WHELP, HI EVERYONE (** **ﾟヮﾟ** **) IT'S FINALLY VALENTINES SO THAT MEANS A VALENTINES ONESHOT :3 And as I promised CrystilliaWriting, I'm doing the idea she suggested on my first chapter, thank for the suggestion :D Even though it's valentines this oneshot is probably going to be more humorous than romantic XD Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! XD Edit: Wow wait to go me, get this oneshot one day late XD Sorry about being so off schedule ;u;**

It was five in the afternoon, Valentines was almost over. Everyone was busy organising their presents and sealing the cards they had prepared whilst telling each other of what they had done for their girlfriend that day (And sometimes boasting about it). Cole, Morro and Lloyd didn't have any love interests so they didn't bring any presents or gifts. Instead, they were either helping the others or doing their own thing.

Lloyd sat at the dining room table and sighed. Morro noticed the green ninja and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Lloyd? Aren't you going to help the others?"

Lloyd shook his head slowly "I'm sure they're fine without me..."

"This isn't like you, why are you sad?" He asked his friend with a concerned expression.

Lloyd breathed in and sighed slowly.

"It's Tasha..."

"Oh..."

"I was thinking of confessing to her but...there was this constant fear that she'd feel uncomfortable around me if she didn't have feelings for me, and I have no idea how I do it without being awkward. But when she rejected me on that day...I know I'll never have a chance..."

"Well she didn't really reject you, she just apologised as to why she kissed you without warning. Thank God she only remembered her kissing you and not you kissing her..."

Lloyd flushed bright red "I didn't mean to!...I may have not been drunk on that day but I wasn't myself on that day either."

"Speaking of drunk, why would her friends encourage her to try a drink? She may be sixteen physically but doesn't mean it's okay to let her drink till she passes out." Morro pointed out.

"Skylor would've gone nuts if she found out Tasha had been drinking. It was Camille and Toxikita who went with it." Lloyd sighed.

"Are those three alcoholics?" Morro asked.

"No. Camille and Toxikita don't often drink but when they do, they keep on doing so till they're at the midst of a hangover. Tasha doesn't drink at all but on that night she was persuaded to try a bit. Even though she didn't like it, she still got carried away."

"Ok?"

* * *

"It's okay Lloyd. You don't need to rush yourself just because it's valentines. You need to give yourself time to confess." Morro advised him.

"I won't confess, I just want to do something for her without making it obvious that I have feelings for her." Lloyd sighed.

The wind elemental thought for a minute, he then smiled excitedly "Why don't you take her somewhere nice?"

"But that's a date, and that's for romance." Lloyd told him.

Morro shook his head with a smile "No, not like that. Valentine's Day isn't just for romance, you know that right?"

Lloyd nodded his head, intrigued as to what he was suggesting.

"So take her out as a friend, have fun." Morro told him with a smile "And if you feel like it, you can confess."

Lloyd's expression brightened up "That's a great idea! I can do something nice for her without making it obvious that I have a crush on her!"

"So where you gonna take her?" Morro asked with a smirk.

"I don't know...I hear there's a funfair going on at stiix. Maybe I'll take her there. She doesn't take a liking to fancy things, and it'll make it less obvious that I'm trying to 'impress' her." Lloyd smiled.

"Whelp, it's settled then." Morro smiled.

"Thanks Morro!" The energy elemental bent a little to Morro's level as the ghost was sat down and hugged him; nestling against the wind elemental's cheek.

"Really?" Morro flushed a little as he pulled an annoyed expression on his face "You know I don't like physical contact all that much..."

"Hmmm? Why?" Lloyd teased "We've hugged each other many times before."

"Twice, and when Ziroth died we had to hold onto each other so we couldn't fall, you decide whether you count that as a hug." Morro added.

"Well, I should go ask Tasha if she wants to come." Lloyd smiled, finally letting go of the ghost "See ya!"

"See ya Lloyd." He told the energy elemental before he slid open the door and left, closing the door on the way out.

Whilst the conversation between Lloyd and Morro ended, Kai, Cole and Jay watched in the distance.

"You think he'll finally confess?" Cole asked the two.

"Nah." Jay smirked "...I bet you five bucks he won't confess."

"DEAL."

* * *

Lloyd waited for Tasha outside of her room; Tasha was dressing up to go to the fair. She had luckily accepted the invitation as she had nothing else to do that day. In fact she was quite excited when she was asked to go to the fair.

"Are you done yet Tasha? You don't have to look as fancy as possible; we're just going to Stiix." He reminded her.

"I know, I know!" Tasha told him "Just sorting out my hair."

The door then opened and it revealed the girl standing with the usual upbeat smile on her face. She had her hair in her usual pigtails. She wore a yellow hoodie with a light pink shirt inside decorated with a chibi bear in the middle. She wore blue jeans and black and white converse shoes with white socks. She may have been wearing the most casual clothes, but she still looked so pretty. Lloyd couldn't help but smile dreamily.

"You look great." Lloyd smiled politely.

"Thanks, so do you." She said, returning the expression.

"Ready to go?" Lloyd asked her. Tasha nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Wow!" Tasha marvelled. They had arrived at Stiix and the fair was grander than they had thought. There were so many rides and so many stalls to test go on. Lloyd had brought money for the stalls, Tasha argued that she should share her money but Lloyd insisted since he had invited her.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm...The Merry Go Round looks boring, and the ferris wheel is too slow for my liking...How about we try all the stalls and win as many prizes as possible!" She suggested "Although...I'd feel bad if we spent all your money..."

"It's okay, I invited you and so I'm treating you." Lloyd smiled.

"If you insist." She smirked. Tasha looked over and found a stall that was filled with many random stuffed animals.

"Hey, that's the exact bear on my shirt!" She told Lloyd excitedly.

"Why don't we get it then?"

The two ran quickly to the stall to be greeted by the man in charge of it.

"Roll up, roll up! Play to win one of these amazing prizes! Just 20 cents for three tries!" The man announced.

Tasha leaned in closely to Lloyd " _Typical sales guy._ "

"Oh, you must be members of the ninja!" The stallsman began "Welcome to my stall! Would you like to play?"

"Sure." Lloyd replied.

"Great! That'll be twenty cents for three tries please."

Lloyd fished for the change he had brought in his pocket, once he found the right amount; he brought it out and gave it to the stallsman. He then handed three tennis balls to the green ninja.

"All you have to do is aim the ball and throw it at a moving wooden clown. Hit one, and you get a prize!"

Lloyd lifted the tennis ball and aimed it as best as he could. He then threw it, but missed. Lloyd's tried again, but his second attempt ended up as the same result.

"Here, let me try." Tasha offered. She aimed the ball and threw it as hard as she could. It ended up snapping the wooden clown off from its stick instead of just knocking it down.

"You know, normally I'd be mad if someone broke something that was part of my stall and make them pay for the damage. But since you're the ninja, it's the least I could do to let you off." He smiled "What can I get ya?"

"We'll have the bear!" Tasha told him excitedly.

"Here you go Natasha!" The stallsman smiled fakely, handing her the bear.

"Umm...I'd prefer if you just called me Tasha." The time elemental told him awkwardly.

"Whatever." The stallsman shrugged.

The two finally got away from the stall, Tasha holding the medium-sized bear to her chest

"Well isn't he rude..." Lloyd told her.

"It's okay, I get a lot of people like that in my life." She shrugged "Thanks for getting me this." She smiled.

"But...you were the one who won the prize." Lloyd reminded her, a little embarrassed.

"But you technically paid for it with your own money." She added with a smirk.

"I guess." Lloyd sighed with a smile.

Suddenly screaming could be heard from the distance, the two turned around to see everyone running in different directions. They probably had no idea where they were going, but one thing was for sure, they were panicking.

"Is it a robbery?"

"Did someone get hurt?"

All voices were coming from different directions; they were either confused or afraid.

"We should go see what's happening!" Tasha told Lloyd. The energy elemental nodded as they both ran towards what most people were running away from. The two kept running until they saw something unusual in the distant, and everyone was running away from them.

"I think those are shadows!" Tasha yelled to Lloyd.

"If so, we've got to get everyone away and get rid of them!" Lloyd told her determinedly, she nodded.

The two performed spinjitzu, immediately changing into their ninja outfits as they took out their deepstone weapons.

"How many of them are there?" Tasha asked the energy elemental who was right next to her.

"One, but for some reason it's really big!"

Tasha looked upwards to see that he was right. It was a shadow, but it was so big and deformed, just like the one she and the rest of the girls had been captured in at the Twilight realm.

"It's an amalgamated shadow!" Tasha informed him "I'll go destroy it!"

"Wait, Tasha it's too dangerous!" Lloyd warned her, but it was too late, she had already gone too far ahead.

The time elemental rushed towards it, taking out a deepstone katana and slashing the monster from one direction, the part she had sliced only regenerated. She tried to pull it out so she could strike it once more, but the sword was taken into the amalga-shadow's **(THAT IS A WEIRD NAME)** body. Tasha was knocked onto the ground and felt her head, noticing the shadow; her irises grew small and shook. The huge being slowly approached her, waiting to feed onto her life. Tasha tried to move but her body was in so much shock that it froze. As the being got even closer, it then opened its jaw disturbingly, and roared eerily. Tasha shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for death.

Suddenly, the shadow grew motionless, and half of it collapsed to the ground. She faced to her side, only to realise Lloyd had sliced it with his deepstone sword that had been turned into a temporary golden sword. Half of it then disturbingly slid to the ground. Lloyd lifted his sword, showing no emotion on his face at all and stabbed the shadow. He repeated this several times, even when it appeared to be dead.

Lloyd then felt someone grab onto his arm which made him drop his sword to the ground.

"It's dead now, you can stop!" She yelled at him, tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't bear to have seen Lloyd stab the shadow so emotionlessly any longer.

Lloyd snapped to reality and noticed the girl clinging so tightly to his arm.

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd told her quietly, his voice hoarse and emotion-filled "I'm really sorry..."

* * *

The police had to be called to investigate what happened and made sure to call investigators to finally look at the place. The two were thanked and immediately headed home. Once they reached the door, they were exhausted.

"You look tired." Nya pointed out "What happened?"

"A huge amalgamated shadow happened to make its way to where we were." Tasha explained "We had to get rid of it."

"What...again?!" Jay stared in disbelief.

"Are you okay?!" Morro asked the two.

"We're fine, don't worry, no one was hurt luckily." Lloyd smiled.

Tasha yawned and headed for her room "I'm going to bed..." She sighed "See you guys tomorrow."

The time elemental opened the door and closed it once she got inside.

"So...did you confess?" Kai asked him quietly with a smirk as soon as she left.

"W-What?! You know?"

"Everyone's been watching you from afar since you first met her." Nya sighed.

Lloyd stared blankly "Well no...But don't you dare tell her!"

"We won't relax..." Jay smiled lazily.

Jay then turned to Cole with a smirk, and Cole sighed with an annoyed expression, slipping a fiver into the lightning elemental's pocket.

 **WHAT IS UP WITH ME AND WRITING ONESHOTS LATE AT NIGHT AND RUSHING THEM XD**


	6. Reunion

**WHOOOOOO, it's been a while since I've updated :3 My History project's due in two month's time yet my teacher wants half of it done by next week O_o I'll have to start using the laptop for ACTUAL HOMEWORK this time XD Also, me and FFF are gonna be a little late on the whole Ninjagotale Crossover cuz she currently needs to finish the stories she promised to write and she's struggling with the plot on her upcoming story which I'm helping her with as best as I can :3 So keep in mind that we're both busy and we need to make sure we have finished everything before we start (ESPECIALLY FFF :) ALSO SHE'S IN HAWAII NOW FOR A COUPLE WEEKS AND I MISS HER AAAAAAAAAAH ANYWAYS ONTO THE ONESHOT! :D**

Wu's closed eyes tightened a little as he heard noises just a few rooms away. It wasn't a voice, but it sounded as if things were being moved. It wasn't loud, just too much for his curiosity. The sensei fluttered his eyes open, the bright first appearance of light making him squint. Wu rose from his futon and put the blanket away, he decided he'd get changed before he headed out, he didn't want his student to see him in pyjamas.

The sensei slid open the door and walked to Morro's room, he then did the same thing...only to find he wasn't there.

Wu sighed; Morro was probably in the kitchen. This was unusual however as Morro normally slept much later than him, it was weird to see him up so early.

The creation elemental approached the kitchen, sliding open the door. Morro was there, but he wasn't eating breakfast. He was taking food from the kitchen cupboard and putting them into a bag.

"What are you doing Morro?" The young sensei asked his student "You know you can't take food from the kitchen, you should have woken me if you were hungry." He reminded him with a sheepish smile.

Morro glanced at him, his hair covering his eyes. The wind elemental was unusually silent.

"I'm not hungry." Morro told him.

"Then what are you doing?"

The black haired boy paused for a little while, he then decided to answer.

"I'm...leaving..."

The blonde haired man gasped, irises decreasing in size.

"Leaving...You're...going to my father's tomb?" The sensei wavered.

Morro stood up and passed the sensei, not saying a word.

"Hey!" Wu called after him. He stood in front of him and placed his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders "Wait!"

Morro stared sadly at his sensei "Hey Wu, do you really think I'm just going to sit and wait for destiny to tell me what to do?" He asked him.

Wu looked taken aback "I..."

Morro looked up at him with the same expression, he then left Wu's grasp and headed for the door. He opened it and walked towards the gate. The sensei stood from afar watching Morro leave, dumbfounded.

Whilst opening the heavy gate door, Morro stopped to face him. The boy felt guilty for leaving Wu all by himself and worrying him like this. Maybe he might even regret it once he went far away, and by then it'd be too late...

"Please...don't do this Morro. Even _I_ don't know where my father's tomb is, no one does. He didn't even leave a clue. You'll be put in danger, I don't want that." Wu said to him, approaching him with a sad expression.

"But I have to; otherwise all that training and hope will be wasted." Morro told him "I'm sorry..."

Morro turned to leave through the gate.

"I'll...leave the gate open should you decide to return..." Wu told him as he left. Morro jumped a little as he said this, and sighed.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I find the tomb." He said to him, glancing towards his sensei "And I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of the green ninja."

That was the last thing he said to him. Morro turned to exit down the mountain as the sensei watched from afar. When the wind elemental was out of sight, Wu closed the gate door. He couldn't help but form a few tears in his eyes. He was alone.

Again...

* * *

Sensei Wu stared at the stars in the night sky. The camp was silent as everyone was asleep, however _he_ couldn't. Normally, coming outside would help ease his mind.

"What are you doing here Wu?"

The sensei jumped a little only to see it was the black haired ghost he had known for so many years. He still couldn't believe he was back permanently. When Morro died for good, Wu grew very depressed for a very long time, he just never showed it. He was used to hiding his emotions.

"Just helping to ease my mind, I couldn't sleep."

"I see."

Morro sat down next to him, looking in the same direction.

"So, you're staying aren't you?" Wu asked the ghost out of the blue.

"Well, that depends if you want me or not." Morro told him "You probably don't."

Wu stared at the ghost for a while and sighed.

"Do you realise how much pain you've caused me?..."

Morro looked a little taken aback, he then sighed as well.

"I...wasn't myself. The ghosts insisted I be their leader after knowing of my powers, the idea of becoming the green ninja made me lose my sanity. I just wanted to prove I was worthy of something. My entire life has just consisted of me being hated by many people, and being nothing." He explained "And I'm so sorry..."

"No Morro, I am not mad, I am disappointed. You did not want to reason with me when I tried to tell you it was impossible to become the green ninja once I tested you. Then you return, but not how I had hoped. You died and came back to cause trouble for us and you put Lloyd through hell. But all of those things are just a small fragment of what I am truly disappointed with. You caused harm to yourself because you refused to listen to any reasoning, you refused to save yourself." Wu sighed after he had finished what he wanted to say "If you had just listened and obeyed, you wouldn't have ended up like this..."

Morro stared shamefully at the ground. When he looked towards his sensei, he quietly gasped as he saw his sensei. His eyes were covered by his hat, but he could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Wu?!" Morro quickly moved towards him "Why are you-?!"

"Why did you have to do this to yourself?..." Wu wavered.

Morro stared at his sensei, sighing sadly. He then embraced him from behind. He wasn't too fond of physical contact, but Wu needed it.

"I'm sorry..." Morro apologised "I wouldn't listen to you, but I was stubborn back then. I promise, I've changed." He told him "And I'm here to stay."

Wu looked over to him. Eventually his sad expression faded into a smile "What do you mean? You haven't changed at all, and that's a good thing."

Wu hugged him back, something he wouldn't often do himself. But it didn't matter, the two had reunited, and Morro was staying for good.

"I've missed you." Wu told him after a while.

Morro was a little taken aback, but sadly smiled back.

"So have I..."

 **AAAAAAAH DA FLOOF**

 **ZENA WILL BE PROUD :,D**


	7. A day in the life of le Dexter

**Hey guys! Another oneshot I am FINALLY writing. Btw, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in like...MONTHS. There were several reasons. 1) Because I was grounded I had to use the laptop just to contact my friends and that took up a lot of time each day (But I have my gadgets back now so yay ;u;) 2) I had loads of projects and exams and speeches and AAARGH school just makes everything ten times worse. But these are just oneshots I guess and you have other stories on this amazing site which are WAAAY better than mine :D *Points at firstfandomgirl's profile* Anyways, enough of my yapping. Hope u guys understand ;u; and enjoy the oneshot :D**

 **P.S: Thanks to my LOOONG break I have brainstormed many ideas for future stories so BE EXCITED CUZ I'LL PROBABLY WRITE ONE SOON...or don't cuz I'm not very good at writing I mean why would u anyway ;D; (Firstfandomfangirl u better not blabber spoilers in the review section XD) OKAAY ENJOY!**

1:00pm. Jay gently snored with a peaceful and happy expression. He was by himself in his room as no one had remembered to wake him. It was nice when this happened, it meant more sleep. For Jay, this was heaven.

...

Everyone had finally finished breakfast. It was Lloyd's turn to be on dish duty, so he began collecting the plates and cutlery as everyone happily talked to each other.

"Breakfast is the best part of the morning..." Cole sighed happily, lying back on his chair.

"It certainly is." Zane agreed "Cooking is actually quite pleasant."

"It's just a shame that Jay always ruins the peace of the morning with his hyperactive attitude. But today it's been unusually peaceful. I guess he's finally learnt to be quiet." Cole smiled.

"Umm guys...where _is_ Jay?" Lloyd pointed out.

Everyone stared at each other and the room awkwardly turned silent for five seconds, then the group turned their heads to Morro, who had a very blank expression on his face.

"You forgot to wake him up didn't you?" Garmadon asked Morro gently.

"I FORGOT TO WAKE HIM UP!" Morro yelled suddenly, abruptly standing up from his chair and knocking it down. He then fled in a panic to do what he should have done hours ago.

...

"Shoot, shoot, shoot shoot!" Morro muttered to himself as he ran across the corridor. Once he reached Jay's room, he violently skidded to a stop and swung open the door full force. The bedroom door smacked against the wall and made a big sound, already waking up Jay from his slumber. He looked scared and confused.

"What's happening? What's going on?!" Jay asked him, half asleep but panicked.

"Waking you up that's what!" Morro replied "It's 1:00pm!"

"So you had to burst through my door like a maniac just for that?! Dude you know we don't have any missions today!"

Morro sighed in an aggravated manner "Yes you're right but the senseis are bringing their new pupils for their first lesson, remember? And guess what? They're coming in ten minutes."

Jay had a very blank expression on his face; he then suddenly came to a realisation of what trouble he was in.

"God, I forgot!" Jay suddenly started to panic like Morro had just done "My room's a mess and I'm not even changed, I haven't even had any breakfast!"

Morro breathed in heavily.

"Hey what's with the heavy breath?" Jay asked him unnecessarily.

Suddenly, Morro spun into a spinjistu tornado and circled the room. He then approached Jay with it and stopped his spinjitsu.

"What in the heck was-?" But before Jay could finish, he then realised the room was clean and he had been changed into his Ninja gi with his pyjamas neatly folded under his pillow.

"How'd you do that?" Jay asked him, Morro had clearly mesmerised him.

"A little trick Sensei taught me." Morro smiled triumphantly "Now come on."

Morro began running, Jay not far behind towards the kitchen.

...

Since Jay was so late and all of the food Zane had cooked was gone, he had to make do with cereal. Jay was severely disappointed but accepted his fate anyway. Cole was waiting with him as he was the only one who was free and was the person that often knew how to put up with him. Sometimes, keeping an eye on Jay was like keeping an eye on a child, Cole hoped with a passion he'd change soon.

"You finished?" Cole asked once Jay got to his last spoonful.

Jay swallowed his mouthful and smiled "Yup."

"Good, now put your bowl away and get to Sensei Wu's class." Cole told him.

Jay stared at his brother "What? Why should I be there? I'm not a student!"

"But you _agreed_ to demonstrate fighting techniques to the kids, _remember_?" Cole reminded him with a sarcastic tone.

"Ooooh yeah, forgot about that."

Cole facepalmed himself as Jay put his bowl in the sink.

"Bye Cole!"

"Bye Jay..." Cole sighed.

Jay disappeared down the corridor. Cole decided he'd head outside for a little time to himself.

"Uhhh...Cole?"

Cole, startled by the voice turned around to see Jay with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Where _is_ the class being held again? I'm sorry I got it confused with Sensei G's room."

Cole sighed once more.

"It's this way..." He informed him, guiding him towards the direction.

...

The class was pretty interesting. It was nothing like how Jay and the others were taught, but this wasn't as important. As soon as the blue ninja entered the room, the kids became excited seeing a ninja for the first time and began to get a little restless; Wu had to hush them to concentrate. The lightning elemental did have to demonstrate quite a lot of moves; Wu often had to get him and Jay to repeat them several times as some unfortunate children couldn't get the hang of it. Excluding that, the class was an overall success.

"Now all of you pair up and practice the positions and moves that have been taught to you." The old man instructed. The room immediately filled with noise as the kids began talking, trying to find their partners.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, the kids became silent as they saw Cole slide the door open. They began to get excited again, so it took a while for Wu to hush them again. After a while, Cole could finally tell Wu what he came for.

"I need Jay for a while, can you manage without him?" Cole asked his master.

"Of course, no more positions are to be displayed, I'll be fine." Wu reassured his pupil.

"Thanks Sensei. Jay! I need you to help me!" The black ninja called. Jay followed him out of the room and slid the door behind him.

"What do you need me for? You startled me!" Jay asked him impatiently.

"Dexter's gone missing. I need your help." Cole told him.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. You know how he is, always running off somewhere."

Jay looked at the ground, a finger to his chin.

"Well, maybe he keeps running away so much because of you. You know how he is when he's around you." Jay reminded him quietly whilst thinking.

Cole wasn't really paid attention to by Dexter. No one knew why. Whenever Dexter jumped onto the table and Cole tried to get him down, Dexter just turned his head away clearly trying to annoy him. Cole recognized this, but whenever it was brought up, he couldn't help but become a little hurt.

Cole jumped a little; he then turned around to Jay with a hurt expression. Jay gasped and covered his mouth; he didn't mean to say that in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry he doesn't hate you or anything! Dex is a smart dog! I figure he's scared of you is all!" Jay hurriedly attempted to make Cole feel better.

"I'm...scary?" Cole asked him, even more hurt than he was before.

"Ummmm! Not scary, it's just you have the wrong type of _aura_. You have the aura of a powerful and strong man! Maybe he just feels intimidated by you?" Jay suggested, still trying his best to fix what he had said.

"Ohhh I see. So I just need your lazy and lackadaisical aura and he'll like me?"

"Right! My aura!" Jay replied triumphantly, improvising.

Jay suddenly hears footsteps. He spun around to see Cole walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"I was being sarcastic you weirdo, now hurry up." Cole said to him with a flat expression.

...

Cole and Jay snuck down the stairs, trying to see if they could catch Dexter off guard. If they made the slightest sudden movement, the puppy would scamper off. They needed to be careful.

As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Jay suddenly pointed with a determined expression.

"THERE HE IS!" He said, looking at Dexter who was a distance away from them.

Cole hissed at him "Shut _up_ Jay, we're gonna lose him!"

Jay took no notice; he swung his arms in the air frantically "How dare you scare us like that! Come here right now!"

The dog looked back at him, but then turned away and continued to walk on.

"Lazy aura, _lazy aura_!" Cole said to himself quickly, trying to get Dexter to come back to him.

Suddenly Jay started running at full speed.

"Stop running away you silly pup!" Jay shouted after the dog as he started to run away from him.

As Dexter ran faster and faster, Jay tried his best to run faster: yelling as if he were about to summon a spell or something. Cole ran after him, fuming at his brother.

"Running him down won't HELP!" He reminded him with an aggravated tone to his voice.

Jay finally noticed Cole "It's okay; there's a dead end anyway!" He said, trying to calm the black ninja down.

Jay was right; they had reached the end of the hall. Dexter stopped, trying to find another route to escape. The puppy then spotted a nearby room and approached it. Suddenly, he lifted his front left paw and slid it open somehow.

"Wh-Where'd he learn to do that?!" Jay stuttered out loud.

The two ran to the door, they had no idea which room it was since they had been all over the monastery. Jay was the first to run to the door. He peeked inside and then froze nervously.

This was Sensei Garmadon's classroom.

He looked as the kids surrounding the puppy, staring helplessly as he caused chaos and knocked over many objects.

Jay slowly slid the door closed again.

"WHY ARE YOU CLOSING THE DOOR?!"

"Cole...we're in so much trouble..." Jay said to him quietly. Cole sighed and went in front of him, immediately opening it with a strong force. He saw Garmadon trying to calm the kids down as they stared at the puppy, either adoring or pointing out the mess he was making. The Sensei returned the glance.

"Sorry Sensei, he slipped into the room somehow, we've come to retrieve him." He said calmly, as if he were reading off of a script.

"That's fine, just please take him out so I can calm them down."

"Sure."

Cole walked over, but stopped midway. Dexter was nowhere to be found.

"COLE, HE'S GONE THROUGH THE BACK!" He heard Jay shout. Cole immediately ran out of the class and slid the door shut behind him.

...

The long chase continued down the hallway. This continued for a while until Dexter found some stairs going to the first floor. He swiftly went down, clipping his paws against the wooden planks.

"How does a dog so small climb so fast?" Cole asked, panting as he stopped towards the stairs.

"Dexter's talented." Jay remarked with a smirk.

"This is no time to admire him!" Cole suddenly said to him, raising his voice.

Jay jumped a little at this "Sorry..." He said quickly.

"Now come on!"

"Got it!"

They ran down the stairs with the dog. Dexter, instead of going down another hallway, went straight to the front door. This wasn't a door that could be slid open, so Dexter was scratching his paws against it.

"Dexter!..."

The puppy turned around, still leant against the door. He saw Jay and Cole crouched down at his level. Cole was waving his hand gently and slowly with a happy expression that seemed somewhat desperate.

"Be a good boy and come over here, okay?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Kai stood there with a shovel held at his back with his right arm.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh hey Kai!" Jay greeted the red ninja.

Dexter abruptly slipped underneath Kai's legs and ran into the garden. Kai-taken by surprise-dodged out of the way, collapsing onto the floor. He stared after the dog as it ran into the small meadow which was their front yard.

"Oh, I see Dexter's being a nuisance again." Kai smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Jay sighed "What about you Kai, and why do you have a shovel?"

"What do you mean? I'm working, you know with the garden and stuff. I've been helping Nya. She plants the seeds while I take care of all the dead plants and the weeds."

"Oh I see. Well, we've been chasing Dexter for the past half an hour. Could you help us catch him?" Cole asked his brother.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We're almost finished anyways."

...

The three stood just outside of the front door, either stretching at the fresh air or looking for Dexter.

Cole shielded his eyes from the sun, looking around for the pup. Suddenly, he spotted him within a cabbage patch.

"He's over there!" Cole announced to the others, pointing suddenly just how Jay had done.

Kai immediately pulled out the shovel he had "Alright, leave this to me!"

Cole and Jay stared at him as if he were mad.

"What are you planning to do with that shovel?!" Jay asked him nervously.

"Don't worry; I won't hit him with the sharp end." He grinned, taking off-running as soon as he said this.

"Oh I see!" Jay said, running with him.

"WAIT THAT'S NOT OKAY!" They heard Cole yell after them.

The two charged around the front yard like hooligans, yelling, again, as if they were about to summon a spell.

Nya heard the yelling and looked up amidst the planting that she was doing. She sighed when she realised they were chasing Dexter.

Suddenly, Cole got in the way of the chase. He held his hands out as if he were about to catch a ball.

"Come on Dexter, over here!" He beckoned.

The dog leapt and a spark of hope rushed through Cole's heart.

But then the dog reached the ground and turned the other way.

Cole was left there, fazed with his arms still out. He began to twitch. Jay stopped running and patted his shoulder with a sheepish expression.

Then Kai approached them "Hey guys, stop with the patting and help me chase Dexter!"

The three looked around, Cole suddenly saw the dog sat at the front door, waving its tail and happily panting.

"He's over there!" Cole announced once again.

Jay turned to Kai "You should help Nya, we'll take it from here."

"Whatever you say." Kai shrugged.

The red ninja went back to his work whilst Jay and Cole rushed back inside to deal with Dexter.

...

Another tiring hour of chasing Dexter down the hallway occurred. They kept ending up in every room in the monastery since they had just found out the cheeky puppy could open most of the doors. The three caused a load of ruckus and began to annoy a lot of the ninja who were in the monastery. The noise even continued to when the parents were to pick up their children from the classes that were in session for a few hours.

After all that, they were still running, but beginning to become quite tired: but suddenly, a voice was heard as they were still chasing Dexter.

"Hey, you three..." Cole looked up to see Misako standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"N-o—r-u-n-n-i-n-g—i-n—t-h-e—h-a-l-l-s."

The three immediately skidded to a stop as soon as she made _that_ facial expression.

Dexter quickly felt two arms grab him under the paws and lift him up.

"Gotcha!" Jay told the dog.

Cole turned to Misako "Thanks for that, I don't think we would've ever caught him if it wasn't for _the face_." He laughed.

"That's quite alright." She smiled "It really wasn't necessary to chase him around for half of the day when you could've just called me now was it boys?"

The two shook their heads.

"Exactly, so please tell me the next time he runs off."

"Yes Misako." They chorused.

"Now please take him upstairs, he'll need a leash wrapped around him as well whenever we're busy. At first it wasn't really necessary but now as I've heard from Garmadon that Dexter slid his _classroom door_ open, I think he will need one to save us the trouble of it happening again, understood?"

"Yes Misako." They chorused once again.

...

It was lunch time. The group had joined at the dining table to eat.

Suddenly, Jay felt Dexter tug at his Gi. He was whimpering because he had a leash attached to him now. Jay picked him up and sighed.

"You know it's all your fault I'm so tired right?"

"I'm the one who's tired here." Cole added with an irritated tone to his voice.

"I can't believe he can open doors now." Lloyd remarked.

"Who was supposed to take him out this morning?" Wu asked.

The room fell silent and the group looked at Jay. He had a guilty look on his face.

"You forgot didn't you?" Morro asked him.

"Sorry everyone..." Jay sighed.

"Apologise to Dexter not us Jay." Garmadon reminded him.

"Right, Dexter, sorry boy." He said whilst lifting the puppy. Dexter barked happily as if to say _I forgive you_.

The blue ninja suddenly started looking around him after he put Dexter back down again.

"What's wrong?" Skylor asked him.

"I don't see my sword..." Jay told her.

The lightning elemental suddenly sprang from his seat.

"I left it in Sensei Wu's classroom!" Jay yelled and dashed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Morro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's rich coming from the person that did something similar this morning." Tasha smirked.

"Oh yeah...right." Morro smiled sheepishly.

The door slid open again revealing Jay. He had barely been a second and his sword couldn;t be seen so he clearly came back on a whim.

"Why are you back?"

"Not much Cole it's just..." Jay began to flex his fingers a little to avoid eye contact "I just wanted to say that I love you all."

Everyone looked at him with a very confused expression.

"Okay bye!" Jay dashed out of the room again leaving everyone dazed.

"At least I didn't do something like that this morning." Morro remarked with a smirk.

 **This is the weirdest and most pointless thing I've ever written XD Also this is like, really long lol.**


	8. Don't be hard so on yourself

**Herro! A bad author here :D And welcome to the worst story you've ever read in your lives...okay I'm getting ahead of myself XD As you know I haven't been updating much, this is because (a) I'm watching lots of anime that I need to catch up on XD (b) Because these are oneshots and no one cares about oneshots so I give myself a bit of a time gap through each story. When I write proper stories like The End of Time, I update once a week if I can, or more. Oh, speaking of my stories, I'm going to start writing another one when summer starts in Britain (August) so I'll update weekly :3. What is it about? Idk find out when it's released ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ (Also prepare yourselves for a sad oneshot, just a heads up ;D) Anyways, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY (^D^** **)**

 _Stavros hesitated for a moment, but then realised what he had to do._

" _Then jump off!"_

" _But what about you?! You're a centaur! You won't be able to!-"_

 _Morro didn't get to finish his sentence. Stavros grabbed him by his shirt and stood up, holding him over the edge of the dragon._

 _Stavros smiled at him with tears welling in his eyes._

" _I know."_

 _He let go of his shirt, letting Morro plunge into the depths below._

* * *

All of the elemental masters were gathered at Chen's island. Since so much had happened during the prophecy, no one had a chance to properly say goodbye to all the memories they had made there. So here they were.

Most people just wanted to go to their tents and remind themselves of what it was like, Jay was desperate to show everyone where he had found Dexter (Since he had miraculously remembered where that exact spot was). But last of all, and the most important of all, they all visited Stavros' grave.

It had been five months since the occurrence had happened; Stavros had sacrificed himself to save Morro from being eaten from the now deceased dragon, Thanatos. Morro couldn't help but become a little disturbed when he thought about it. At that time, he was still trying to get the ninja to trust him (Especially Kai and Cole), Stavros' death only made his situation and his guilt worse.

Stavros was innocent, he didn't deserve to die.

Everyone gathered round the small patch of dirt where whatever was left of Stavros' body was buried. However nobody had time to place any gravestone or flowers during the disaster, so they placed a gravestone and some flower bundles on top of his grave.

The happy aura of everyone remembering the memories they made here was all drowned out by the sad aura emanating from Stavros' grave. Everyone spent a good half an hour saying their final words to him, either thanking or apologising, and then said goodbye and left.

Morro was the last person left; of course the ninja had to wait for him in the forest.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Jay thought out loud.

"It's no surprise; he was kind of the reason why Stavros died in the first place." Kai commented.

"Kai, that's a harsh way of putting it..." Nya sighed.

"It is true though, that's why Stavros decided to sacrifice himself, so Morro could live."

"Yes, but Morro would've gladly gave his life to save Stavros. He wasn't even aware Stavros was going to throw him off his dragon." Cole reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will go to him, you all summon your dragons and make a start, I will return with Morro later." Zane volunteered.

"Okay, but please be quick." Kai told him "We don't wanna leave you guys behind."

The ninja separated from Zane and left the island; Zane went towards Stavros' grave site and sat in the grass with Morro.

"Are you okay Morro? You are taking a very long time saying your final words to Stavros." Zane remarked.

"I guess I am." Morro sighed "Sorry if I kept you guys waiting."

"No not at all." Zane smiled "We understand that you want to be alone here for a while."

Morro nodded, he then turned to his robotic brother "Hey, Zane?"

"Yes Morro?"

"Do you hate me?"

Zane looked taken aback "Why, wherever did _that_ question come from?"

Morro looked towards the grave "I still can't forgive myself for what happened to Lloyd, or the trouble I caused everyone in Stiix. How have you just, accepted me so easily?"

Zane looked at him with an innocent expression "Well for a start, you have been an immense help to our group, you've saved Lloyd's life many times. Not just that, but you have been a great brother to us, and we finally know what you are really like, of course we would love and accept you!"

"...Really?"

"Of course!"

"What about Kai? He may not hate me as much as he used to, but he still doesn't particularly like me."

"Kai is just being overprotective over Lloyd, in fact he is a little jealous, but that is just the way he is." Zane sheepishly smiled.

Morro looked to the sky "I guess it's getting late, we should head back."

"Yes, but before we leave, I just want to tell you something."

Morro had already stood up; he looked behind him, wondering what Zane had to say.

"You are only asking these questions because you keep blaming yourself for occurrences that happened in the past. We understand why you did what you did to us and what happened to Stavros was what he did of his own free will, but it was to save you. All you need to focus on is to learn from what happened and better yourself from it. So don't put yourself down about it. After all, that isn't what Stavros saved you for, was it?"

Morro's facial expression was quite surprised.

"You don't get it...I've done some, REALLY bad things in my lifetime. Not just when I was a ghost- but when I was alive, before I met Wu."

"What kind of things, I would very much like to know."

"It's best if you don't." Morro glanced anxiously at the sunset; it was beginning to turn night "We should get going anyway."

"Alright."

Eventually they left the island, summoning their dragons to head back to Ninjago.

 **I had like this really bad urge to write something about Stavros, I wanted to write something just to commemorate to him. But, unfortunately, this'll be the last you'll hear of him ;u; I can't just keep having a funeral of Stavros even every so oneshot, it just repeats the same oneshot, so yeah. WAVE GOODBYE TO STAVROS HE'S NEVER GOING TO BE SEEN AGAIN ;D; Also I wanted to have some kind of oneshot giving Morro an interaction with a different character than usual. I normally pair him with Lloyd, Jay or Wu (sometimes Cole :3) but I wanted to have someone very different to interact so I can give off the idea that everyone forgives him now etc. (CUZ POOR CINNAMONROLL DESERVES IT ;U;) Anyways, thanks for reading :D**


	9. Change

**Hellooooooooooo :D I is back with another oneshot :3 I'm so excited for the summer since I'm going to start the story around then. I don't think I'll start right at the beginning because at the 30** **th** **of July I have a school trip to Spain, so yeah, after that's over I'll start. Also, I'll finally reveal what the story's going to be about (Firstfandomfangirl, CrystalliaWriting and Zena: you already know .w.) It's going to be a fanfic based on Morro's backstory :D. Unfortunately, it won't feature the main characters very often, at the beginning they will be there but then it's just Morro and a bunch of characters you've never met before (Until the end obviously, and young Wu will be there at the end cuz you know c: ). Hopefully you'll like them just as much as you liked Stavros ;u; , or more :3. Who knows? I mean I wasn't expecting you guys to like him, I thought he was just some character to help with plot but you guys were REAL upset when I killed him off XD (Also this oneshot is going to be important so yeah :^) Anyways, enough of my babbling, ONTO THE ONESHOT :D**

" _Monaca!"_

" _Monaca wake up!"_

The green haired girl woke up and sat at her bed; she rubbed her tired eyes and looked up to see two very familiar faces.

"We managed to sneak over to the girl's dorm, none of the adults saw us, and it was all thanks to my master plan, isn't that great!" The boy grinned smugly.

"N-No you didn't. You just said we'd make it to the girl's dorm without having any of the grown-ups see us. Th-That's not exactly a plan..." The smaller boy mumbled intertwining his fingers anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Armin." The boy sighed.

"Geez, why did you have to come over here? When the adults come to wake us up you're going to be in so much trouble! You just had to drag poor little Armin along as well, you know he always agrees with others because he's so shy Jason." Monaca scolded him.

"Well I'm sorry. You're always complaining you're by yourself with all these girls who are mean to you all the time. We only get to see each other at break or when we eat, that's not very much is it? We just came to say hello, right Armin?"

"R-Right..."

"See?"

Monaca sighed "Fine. I'm happy to see you, but I just don't want you to get in trouble."

 **(Ok so here's a quick description of what these three look like cuz I have no idea how to say it in the story without sounding incredibly boring in a scene like this. It's harder with OC's in fanfic XD**

 **Jason-Messy mud brown hair, mostly short and only reaches his ears but his back hair reaches the neck. He has blue eyes and always wears sporty stuff such as shorts and tank tops.**

 **Armin-Black hair that is neat and short but also a little messy but has a short stranded ahoge curling out of the top of his head. Has black eyes. Wears a no-sleeve sweater over a white shirt with sensible pants. His sleeves are a little big for him so his hands don't really stick out much.**

 **Monaca-Green hair thats short and stranded in many different areas. She has small red ribbons keeping her bangs hanging at the sides. Has green eyes but darker than Lloyds and brighter than Morro's. Wears a puffy long sleeved white shirt and has a light blue tank dress to go over. Wears red patent shoes with white socks.**

 **Also they're all ten years old but Jason's the eldest and Armin's the youngest by month gap.**

 **They've also known each other since they were babies because they were all dumped in the orphanage like that.**

 **OK THATS IT CARRY ON)**

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from the outside.

"Shoot! Someone's coming!" He hissed; he and Armin hid under Monaca's bed. It was big enough to hide them in but wasn't too big so that any of the adults could see them.

* * *

All the children were sat at tables eating breakfast. Monaca of course, sat with Armin and Jason. They were her only friends, same for them. The boys teased Armin a lot because of how fragile and shy he was. Jason was the only boy defending him from them: he was also strong thanks to him being so talented at sports. The boys didn't like Jason either because he was not interested in the things they were interested in, and the fact that he was Armin's friend as well.

Monaca didn't have any friends in the girl's dorm; they were all mean to her and were constantly trying to act like teenagers. Whenever the adults took them on trips to the city, a few of the girls are often dared to steal makeup from nearby shops when the carers weren't looking. When Monaca first met them, she was dared, but she didn't want to because she knew it was wrong. She had also never heard of the 'snitch' rule. She told the carer in charge of their dorm of what the girls were doing and were now kept under watch, so they didn't steal anymore. The girls hated Monaca and Monaca decided she hated them too.

Some girls from nearby began to stare at the three of them and began whispering and sniggering. Monaca flushed red because she knew they were talking about her.

"Don't bother worrying about them, they're just idiots." Jason told her, glaring at the girls in disgust.

The girls were aware that he had glared at them; however this only made them motivated to do something worse. One of the ringleaders of the group began to approach Monaca.

"Oh nooo...Jessica's walking over here." Monaca hissed nervously.

"It's cool, I'll handle it." Jason reassured her.

"Hey weed, get your butt over here, boys and girls aren't supposed to sit with each other that's gross!"

Jason stood up "Don't call her _weed_!"

"Ohhh I'm sorry, I must of not got the memo...I'll leave you alone to do whatever lovebirds." Jessica ended the conversation coldly and walked off, probably to spread more rumours.

Armin spoke up "U-Umm, actually it's 'must have', and j-just because a boy and girl like being together doesn't mean that they're...you know..."

"Urrgh...I wasn't ASKING you about my English nerd, and yes, it does. I mean why would a girl ever hang out with a boy unless they're dating? I hang out with Mike but only because we're together. SAME THING."

Jessica took a turn and left with a smug look on her face, but as soon as she did, her foot slid on a big pile of potato mash that had dropped onto the floor. She ended up sitting on it in her fallen position. Once she realized she was sitting on mashed potato, she screamed and had a hissy fit so the adults had to deal with her.

Jason and Monaca were laughing like crazy and Armin grinned trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"Whelp, she got what she deserved." Jason snickered. The other two chuckled in agreement.

One of the adults approached their table. She was the Reverend Mother of the children's facility and had worked there for a very long time.

"Armin, Mother Baker would like to see you." She informed him.

"B-But...Sister Clarence, I haven't done anything wrong..." Armin stammered nervously.

"No you haven't, you're not in trouble dear so don't worry."

"So why am I going?"

"You'll see."

"Wait..." Jason stood up out of his seat to come in better contact with her "Armin's not gonna be adopted, is he?"

"Well-...not exactly but he isn't staying here anymore." She told him "But you should be happy for him, after all it is an orphans dream to have a proper family."

"But WE'RE his family! I-It can't be! We've known each other since...like...-forever! It was going to be me, Monaca and Armin together forever, why do we have to get separated!"

"I'm sorry but it was of their decision to adopt young Armin, there is nothing we can do about it. However you can call each other every now and again." She reassured him.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

The entire hall turned to a deafening silence. The children stared at Jason, wondering what was happening.

"Sister Elliot could you please escort the children to their rooms please."

"Yes ma'am." She ushered the children into a line and they all left the dining hall. As they left, the children gave the three weird looks making the situation even more uncomfortable.

When the hall was empty, Monaca stood up as well "Please Sister Clarence, please tell those grown-ups to take us as well. We won't be naughty at all, we'll be really good, right Jason."

"R-Right!"

Sister Clarence chuckled sadly "I wish I could but I'm afraid that may be a little unrealistic, the parents probably wouldn't be prepared to raise three children at once if they're only asking for one," she saw the children's devastated expressions and sighed "but I'll see what I can do..."

The two cheered and hugged Armin tightly.

"But please don't get your hopes up; I'm not entirely sure she'll say yes." She reminded them.

She told the three to follow her up to Mother Baker's room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we can't force them to accept the two of you as well, I'm afraid that's just how it is." Mother Baker told the children. She was the owner of the orphanage.

"Well, that's it then. I'm afraid you two have to go back. Say goodbye to Armin." Sister Clarence told the two.

"You mean we'll never see him again?" Jason asked her with a fearful expression.

She sighed sadly "Not for a long time, no."

Armin began to cry "I don't want to leave, not if Monaca and Jason aren't coming with me."

Monaca began to cry too.

"Please children, don't make a scene of things."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a sister guiding three adults to the room. One had a long white beard, one was a woman wearing glasses and her hair was tied into a long plait, and the last man didn't have any facial hair but he was about the same age as the other two.

Mother Baker bowed her head respectfully "Lovely to see you, this was the child you requested to take in." She held her gentle hands on Armin's shoulders showing who she meant.

"Yes, thank you." The man with the white beard told her.

She then guided them to three seats at her desk and handed them a slip of paper "Now just sign here and you'll be free to take him home."

Suddenly Monaca ran towards the man with grey hair, threw her arms around him and began crying into his robes.

Sister Baker looked embarrassed "I'm terribly sorry sir! Monaca get off of him this instant!"

"No it's fine; the little one just needs some comforting that's all," He smiled gently "what's your name?"

"M-Monaca...please sir, take us too, I don't want Armin to leave!" She cried out in between sobs.

"Are you and Armin friends?"

Monaca nodded, she still had her face buried in his chest "And Jason too..."

The man looked at Jason who was standing next to Armin with tears in his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want to separate you three. You're clearly very close and if that's the case, we'll take you both back to the monastery as well." He smiled.

Jason's face lit up as soon as he said that "You mean it, you're gonna take us home as well?!"

"I'm sure we can, that is if Mother Baker is okay with it." The lady looked towards her.

The children looked hopefully at her until it made the Reverend Mother chuckle.

"Alright."

Monaca removed herself from the man, then hugged Armin tightly along with Jason and cheered.

* * *

It took a while to get all the documents signed until they were finally allowed to leave. The children said goodbye to Mother Baker and Sister Clarence since they had been so kind (Of course, they didn't bother doing the same for the other children).

As they walked out, Armin held hands with the lady, Jason with the bearded man and Monaca was carried in the man's arms since she refused to walk. She felt so safe and warm in his arms that she didn't want to let go.

"Oh um...can I ask you a question? What are your names?" Jason asked the three adults sheepishly.

The lady smiled "My name is Misako. This is Wu: my brother in law, and that's my husband: Garmadon."

Jason suddenly became fascinated "Garmadon?! We don't really watch television often but I remember seeing you on once. Aren't you like, that guy with the helmet and the really cool looking red eyes, oh, and FOUR arms?!"

Garmadon laughed nervously "Yes, that's who I _used_ to be. I couldn't exactly help it though, when I was a child I was bitten by a venomous snake called the Devourer. That caused me to get red eyes and become evil later on. It's not something I am proud of. But thanks to my son, I am cured of the poison."

"You have a son?" Monaca looked up at Garmadon with innocent eyes "Isn't he the green ninja! He's amazing!"

"Indeed he is." He beamed.

"Wait...if your son is the green ninja, does that mean we're going to meet him and the other ninja as well?" Armin asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Yes you will. You'll be living and training with them as well." Wu told him.

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed.

Garmadon sighed as they reached the end of the street.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"B-But Garmadon...we're not even there yet." Armin told him.

"Exactly." He smirked.

Garmadon placed Monaca on the ground. The two men stopped and jumped up, as soon as they did, they landed on two beautiful dragons that glowed magnificently.

The children couldn't help but stare in amazement as the two elders offered their hands to them. Misako and Monaca climbed onto Garmadon's dragon. Armin and Jason went on Wu's.

"I'm gonna fall!" Armin whimpered.

"It's ok, we won't you little worrygut! It'll be fun!" Jason ruffled Armin's hair reassuringly and he managed to make a smile on his face.

The two dragons rose up into the air and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Finally, the two dragons landed gracefully in front of the monastery. Monaca's arms were still wrapped tightly around Garmadon, Armin looked traumatised but Jason sat there, breathing happily like he had just done an amazing stunt.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Jason yelled with an excited tone to his voice "Will we get to ride dragons too!"

Wu laughed "These dragons are elemental; you can't have one of these unless you are an elemental master."

Jason looked disappointed "Awww...no fair."

"But maybe one day we'll teach you how to ride our REAL dragon, of course you'll have to be much older." The sensei smirked.

"YAAY!"

Monaca still remained clutching Garmadon. He laughed half heartedly, removing her arms from his waist.

"It's okay; we're on the ground now."

Monaca sighed in relief.

Misako comforted Armin as well since he had a huge fear of heights.

Once the two senseis dispersed their dragons, they all headed to the Monastery.

"Are the Ninja inside?!" Jason asked them excitedly.

"Yes they are." Misako smiled "Make a good impression you three, because you're going to be new members of the family now."

The three children beamed in the most adorable way.

Sensei Wu opened the door. Cole and Jay were lounging on the couch and stuffing popcorn in their mouths whilst watching TV. When they saw Wu with a frown on his face, they quickly got up, spinjitsu tornadoed **(Love these words I'm making up XD)** everything and stood in front of them with sheepish smiles.

"Uhhhh...hi sensei..." Jay smiled nervously. His mouth was still full of popcorn so his voice was muffled; he quickly gulped it down and smiled again as if nothing had happened.

"Wow...we say we're bringing a surprise and yet you sit here and mess the living room, have you anything to say for yourselves?" Garmadon tried his hardest to sound firm, but he couldn't help but smirk at the enjoyment of telling them off.

"Sorry Sensei G." They chorused in monotone.

"Better." Wu concluded "Now that that's dealt with, I'd like to introduce you to the surprise we mentioned."

"Oooh! Ohhh! Did you bring new video games?!"

"No Jay."

"New outfits?!"

"No Cole."

"Candy?!" They chorused.

" _No_. That's enough, both of you. Now, say hello."

The two looked very confused until Wu revealed Jason to them, for a confident child, he seemed awfully shy at that moment.

"A kid? Where'd you get him from?" Cole asked.

"We adopted him as a matter of fact, and he's not the only one." Garmadon then revealed Monaca whilst Misako revealed Armin. Monaca was still holding Garmadon's hand.

"Aww they're so cute!" Jay cooed.

"I-I'm not cute!" Jason flustered suddenly, he was trying to impress them and didn't want to come off as a child who was small and helpless.

"Jason, h-he's only trying to be nice, you know." Armin reminded him with a quiet voice.

"B-But that isn't like me at all! I'm the fastest runner at the orphanage and probably the strongest, how is that cute?!"

"Just because you happen to be strong, doesn't mean you can't be cute as well, after all, you're still a child." Cole reminded him.

Jason then realized who he was talking to and he stared at him with starry eyes "Hey you're Cole! You're that guy who's REALLY strong and makes rocks appear in the ground! You're like...my favourite ninja!"

Cole chuckled sheepishly "Thanks!"

"Can you lift me up?! The grown-ups at the orphanage say I'm really heavy!"

"Sure thing kid."

Cole picked him up by his waist and hoisted him on his back effortlessly.

"Wow..."

"Trust me, I've lifted heavier things."

"Like what?"

"Oh...I dunno...like a truck." Cole purposely made himself sound casual.

"REALLY?!"

"Yup."

"Hey what's going on?" Nya was standing at the staircase with the rest of the ninja behind her.

Misako smiled "This is the surprise we were talking about: they're new members of the family. This is Monaca, Jason and Armin."

Nya, Skylor and Tasha squealed when they saw the kids and went to go say hi. The rest of the boys decided to greet them as well.

"You certainly like my dad huh?" Lloyd smiled at the small green haired girl clutching his father's robes. She nodded with a smile.

"Y-Yeah. He's very nice. Everyone here is very nice too." She smiled back shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Whilst Armin was saying hi to Lloyd after he had greeted Monaca he looked towards the back and spotted another ninja. He had long strands of hair for a boy, and he had a neon green highlight in his hair.

Lloyd noticed Armin staring, he looked towards where the boy's eyes were gazed and sighed "That's Morro. He's a ghost. The reason why he's hanging in the background is because he's afraid he'll scare you."

Armin walked past them and slowly approached him. He was sitting at the edge of the staircase, waiting. When he noticed the small boy walk up to him, he looked surprised.

"Ummm...hello." Armin smiled. He looked shy but felt very brave. Normal he was a very asocial person, talking to someone first was something he'd only do with Monaca and Jason, certainly not a stranger.

"Hi." He said back to him plainly. Armin noted that he was probably not one to smile much.

"You're Morro, right?"

The long haired teenager nodded.

"That's a nice name," He beamed "I'm Armin."

Now that he was at a much closer angle to Morro, he realized something.

"Hey, I've seen you on TV a lot, is it true that you used to be a villain?" He asked him innocently.

Morro jumped a little, but then sighed "Yeah, but I wasn't myself. I'm not really proud of that. A lot of people are scared of me and other ghosts because of it."

"Lloyd told me that you were afraid of scaring me and Monaca and Jason, but you're not scary at all. You're actually my favourite ninja, even though you're kinda new. I just think it was a very brave thing to do to leave that mean giant and join the good side. That's why you're my favourite! I'm a scaredy cat, so I wish I could be more like you."

Armin blushed a little bit, he sounded really cheesy and weird, didn't he?

But then he smiled at him "Thanks...that's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard from someone I barely know."

Armin giggled a bit "I'm so happy we were taken here! Everyone's so nice, and I got to meet all of the ninja, including you! I'm really looking forward to growing up here."

"Oh...my...GOD."

Armin and Morro looked to face Jason staring in awe.

"I never thought I'd see the day! Armin, you're finally talking to a stranger!"

Armin thought for a little bit, but then beamed "I am!"

While the two celebrated Armin's accomplishment, Cole happened to be nearby since he was giving Jason a piggyback ride. The earth elemental spotted Morro sitting and offered him a hand.

"Get up you shy goof!" Cole smirked.

Morro smirked back and took his hand.

As the four boys regrouped with the others, Armin felt a warm feeling in his heart.

Life suddenly felt like it was going to get much better.

 **YAAAAAY! HAVE SOME CHILD FLUFF!**

 **Also Garmadon being really good with kids is my new headcanon UwU**

 **They are actually going to be part of the series now so PREPARE FOR DAT**

 **(Firstfandomfangirl, I REALLY LIKED THE IDEA OF HAVING KIDS IN MY STORY AS WELL, HOPE U DON'T MIND ;U;)**

 **(And the kids having bad grammar are kind of what I was intentionally going for. I mean you aren't gonna have a ten year old that speaks like a 20 year old XD)**

 **P.S: I'm going to change my name to NervousTrash358 like my Discord server since my personal icon doesn't fit with my current name, so gonna change owo JUST LETTING U KNOW. And if you don't remember that, just search for my story and you should find me .w.**

 **ANYWAYS BAIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
